Estrellas en el desierto
by Hazuki Storm
Summary: [Magi: Sinbad no Bouken] [¡AVISO! Historia con OC] Sinbad llega a Heliohapt donde sin quererlo se verá envuelto en los conflictos reales de dicho reino, junto a un personaje peculiar de un Clan extinguido. Una pequeña historia de amor secreta, un calabozo, un destino de comercio y el comienzo de una promesa convertida en historia. Todo ello... bajo las estrellas del desierto.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Magi: Sinbad no bouken no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Ohkata Shinobu. Gabriel, Arel y Namelia titi** son OC de **mi propiedad.**

 **¡AVISO!:** Esta historia será con OC, sigue el _Arco de Heliohapt_ del manga _Sinbad no bouken_ con la incorporación de dichos OC. No estáis obligados a leerla sino os gustan las historias con OC. La pareja principal es YAOI, es decir, amor entre dos chicos.

 **Pareja:** Armakan x OC.

* * *

 **Astéria stin érimo**

 _Prólogo_

Norte del continente oscuro, camino a Heliohapt.

La noche había caído sobre su cabeza, dejando un manto de estrellas en el cielo, y el viento del desierto comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, borrando las huellas que su camello iba dejando. Se colocó bien el turbante que cubría su cabeza y ojos, tapándose la boca para que la diminuta arenilla que el viento levantaba no le cayera sobre los labios y tuviera que tragársela cuando se los relamía en un intento de mantenerlos hidratados. Detuvo su camello un segundo, al borde de aquella montaña inestable de arena que cubría el paraje y levanto la vista al cielo. Su ojos negros como la misma noche que le rodeaba escrutaron el manto de estrellas sorprendiéndose al contemplar como una de ellas, fugaz, caía atravesando el cielo del horizonte. Al seguir con la vista aquel astro, se percató de la luz de una hoguera que ardía a pocos kilómetros frente a él. Intrigado de curiosidad en su pasaje a casa, hostigo las cuerdas del camelo para retomar el camino y dirigirse allí.

Seis jóvenes de distintas apariencias, edades y tamaño, se calentaban junto a la hoguera que ellos mismos habían creado. Conversando con alegría y comiendo. Parecían viajeros del desierto, dedujo él. Y bajando de su camello a una distancia ya visible para ellos, camino hasta el círculo. Los jóvenes le miraron con curiosidad e intriga.

ꟷ Buenas noches, extranjerosꟷ saludo levantando la mano, con una sonrisa que solo pudo ser deducida por sus ojos, debido al turbante que cubría boca y cabelloꟷ Viajo también por el desierto camino a casa. ¿Os importa si paso la noche con ustedes? Me quede sin recursos para sobrevivir hace dos díasꟷ rio divertido.

Un joven de dieciséis años, de cabellos morados recogidos en una coleta larga, se levantó de golpe y le tendió la mano, recibiéndole. Se presentó como Sinbad y con amable gesto, presento a sus compañeros, que saludaron conforme decía su nombre. Le ofrecieron comida y agua, y mientras saciaba sus necesidades, el grupo le miraba con atención. Su cubre ropas propio para viajar por el desierto no dejaba ver sus ropas, pero atinaron a vislumbrar un brazalete de oro en forma de serpiente en su brazo izquierdo y varios anillos en sus dedos. Era alto y corpulento, no pudieron deducir su edad tan fácilmente, pero supusieron que sería un adulto, de veintipocos años. Iba descalzo. Y a la escasa luz de la hoguera que los rodeaba, sus ojos negros brillaban como si de la misma noche se tratará. Era un viajero extraño para ellos, pero la curiosidad de Sinbad le hacia sonreír frente a aquel desconocido.

ꟷ ¿Y a donde se dirigen ustedes, muchachos?ꟷ pregunto.

ꟷ Nos dirigimos a la región sur del Continente Oscuro.

ꟷ Pero… sabrán que van dirección al norte ¿no?ꟷ respondió extrañado al líder de aquel grupoꟷ El sur está en dirección contraria, pasando la estrella de Isis.

ꟷ ¿La estrella de Isis?ꟷ susurraron Jafar y Mistoras extrañados.

ꟷ Lo sabemosꟷ respondió Sinbad, soltando una carcajada de buena ganaꟷ Antes de continuar nuestro viaje tenemos previsto pasar por el reino del norte, Heliohapt. Somos comerciantes.

El viajero guardo silencio, con una sonrisa. Los compañeros de aquel joven no tardaron en comentar muy brevemente sus planes para dicho reino que iban a visitar. Y la conversación acabo derivando en el encuentro con los ladrones que habían tenido al poco de salir de Cathargo, colonia de Reim, los peligros del desierto y lo cansados que estaban. Así que no tardaron en irse a dormir. El viajero apenas comento que viajaba por el mundo y tras cuatro años regresaba a casa por motivos personales. Resguardos en círculo alrededor de aquella hoguera y con una última sonrisa en cada uno, Morfeo los acogió bajo la luna creciente del desierto.

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, todos se pusieron en marcha abriendo los ojos poco a poco y recogiendo el improvisado campamento. El viajero subió a su camello y despidiéndose de ellos, agradecido mil veces por la comida y el agua de aquella noche, retomo su camino gritándoles buena suerte en su viaje. Sabía que ambos iban al mismo sitio, en cambio el tomaría el camino corto y que conocía bien. No les dijo nada, aquellos viajeros aún tenían una ruta pendiente con el Continente Oscuro, pensó. Cuando el sol estaba en su máximo apogeo de calor al mediodía, Heliohapt se divisó a escasos kilómetros de él. Detuvo su camello a las puertas de cruce para entrar al reino, sonriendo. Volvía a casa.

ꟷ Sinbad, eh…

Susurro apenas aquellas palabras con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras las estructuras de su hogar que conocía demasiado bien se alzaban ante sus ojos. Fustigo a su camello y continúo, adentrándose en las calles que le habían visto crecer, reír y llorar. Con el recuerdo lejano de las personas que dejo atrás y no iba a perder un segundo más en volver a abrazar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** El titulo esta en Griego moderno y significa **_"Estrellas en el desierto"._** Con estrella de Isis, el extraño personaje (por ahora) se refiere a la estrella Polar, es un significado imaginario que le he dado en esta historia. Es la primera historia con una pareja homosexual que escribo, tenia ganas de meterme en este género, al menos intentarlo. Y que dará paso a mi historia principal de Magi. Espero que no me quede muy mal xD He elegido a Armakan porque es un personaje que se conoce poco de él y sin embargo a mi me encanta de la historia de Sinbad -estoy muy enfadada de que no se animara los arcos del Continente Oscuro-.

Todos los reviews constructivos son bienvenidos con una enorme sonrisa ya que ayudan a mejorar. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!


	2. Capítulo I

_Capítulo I_

La noche ya había caído en Heliohapt aquel día. Otro día más de problemas y preocupaciones que desearía no tener que vivir él, pero era innegable su preocupación hacia el reino. Una preocupación inevitable por el motivo que le suponía, él era el rey, Armakan. Adentro en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Solo deseaba dormir, meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos un día más. Con apenas diecinueve años y aquel cansancio encima, casi parecía increíble que tuviera dicha edad. Así que no dudo en caminar hasta su cama, junto al lugar donde dejaba las ropas, dejar el cetro y despojándose de las joyas de su vestimenta que llevaba durante el día. Quedándose tan solo con la túnica cómoda de sus atavíos. Mirando su reflejo en aquella vasija redonda que colgaba de la pared, acaricio la trenza corta de su cabello que como señal, formaba parte de él. Recordando la primera vez que él se la forjó jugando con sus cabellos, el recuerdo le hizo sonreír levemente.

El viento proveniente de la gran ventana de su cuarto, frente a la puerta, agito los velos que cubrían la cama desde el techo al suelo. Fina capa de seda que resguardaba las sabanas y su figura mientras dormía. Se giró hacia la ventana, desde donde había venido el viento, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

ꟷ Lo sé. Debería entrar por la puerta pero… ya sabes que no es lo mío.

Con la espalda apoyada sobre el marco de aquella ventana de piedra, sentado en la parte baja, un joven de cabellos blancos, alborotados y cortos, le sonrió. Vestía la toga de aquellas tierras, una túnica blanca con adornos dorados repartidos. Iba descalzo, como era costumbre en él. Su mirada negra como el carbón le atravesó con la alegría de aquel reencuentro.

ꟷ No puede ser… ¡Gabriel!ꟷ grito Armakan, acercándose a él.

Ambos amigos se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Gabriel era algo más alto que él, y en un impulso de cariño, acaricio la cabeza de su amigo fundiendo su mano entre aquellos cabellos. No había cambiando ni un ápice aquel olor a sales reales que le hacían característico de su vida. Le había echado de menos cada segundo desde que volvió a salir de Heliohapt, no iba a negarlo. Y por aquel intenso abrazo que parecía no acabar, dedujo que él también.

ꟷ ¿Cómo que has vuelto? La última vez que escribiste estabas en una tierra llamada Parthevia y no decías nada de volverꟷ comento separándose, mirándole con suma curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.

ꟷ Veo que el correo a Heliohapt sigue llegando tardeꟷ respondió caminando hasta la ventana y sentándose en ella, mirándole de frenteꟷ Estaba en Parthevia hace seis meses, pero decidí volver una vez allí. Podía haber ido más lejos, pero echaba de menos mi tierraꟷ rio.

Armakan le miro extrañado, aquello no era propio de él, no le había convencido mucho su excusa. Le conocía bien, demasiado bien, diría él. Habían crecido juntos, aunque el fuera el hijo del rey y su vida se limitará al palacio, su familia era conocida como los curanderos reales. Aunque él prefería otro nombre ligado a su clan. Y así fue como le conoció, cuando su padre venía a supervisar la salud real, aquel intrépido niño se coló en su alcoba y empezó todo para ambos. Más tarde se le uniría un tercero, fiel amigo real de Armakan. Fugas a medianoche sobre el tejado del palacio, travesuras entre los rincones más llamativos, escapadas al pueblo bajo capuchas y una amistad mucho más allá de lo imaginable. Amistad que le llevaría a descubrir algo más.

Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban varias bebidas y sirvió en dos copas que una entrego a Gabriel y otra bebió él.

ꟷ Recibí tu carta al poco de tomar la decisión de volverꟷ comento agarrando el vasoꟷ Gracias por hacerte cargo de mi hermana, es una buena familia.

ꟷ Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Ambos se miraron como si nada hubiera cambiando en aquellos cuatro años separados. Las dos hermanas menores de Gabriel murieron de una enfermedad causada por los magos de Heliohapt mientras él se encontraba viajando, dejando sola y desamparada a la más pequeña. Un mago anciano que se oponía al trabajo asignado a los magos en aquel reino, viejo conocido para él en su fugas al pueblo, se ofreció voluntario de cuidar a aquella pequeña como pago por el daño que su gentes habían causado a dicha familia. Así le hizo saber por carta de la muerte de sus hermanas que quedaban con vida y la adopción de la pequeña a aquel anciano que vivía cuidando de su nieto. Dueño de la única posada del reino para los extranjeros que se atrevían a cruzar el desierto hasta Heliohapt. Un repetido golpe en la puerta les llamo la atención.

ꟷ Majestad, ¿está despierto? Le traigo los pergaminos que me pidió esta mañanaꟷ se escuchó tras la puerta.

ꟷ Claro, pasa Narmes y cierra tras de sí, deprisa.

Un joven de veinte años, alto, cabellos blancos también, al parecer característica de dicho reino, y de complejidad similar a Armakan, entro a la habitación extrañado por la respuesta. Era el cónsul y embajador real de Heliohapt, amigo de ambos. Cuando vio allí a Gabriel no se lo podía creer y con una expresión de alegría se lanzó a abrazarle también. Aunque no tardo en reñirle por su costumbre de entrar por la ventana, trepando el edificio. No iba a cambiar pasaran los años que pasarán. Los tres amigos al fin estaban reunidos.

ꟷ ¡Bueno!ꟷ grito el recién llegado por la ventanaꟷ Bajemos a la taberna del pueblo a tomar algo, hay mucho de que ponerse al día y por supuesto, celebrar la coronación de su majestadꟷ comento llevándose la mano al pecho en una reverencia cómica de sus palabras.

ꟷ De eso ni hablar. Armakan debe irse a dormir de inmediato, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y...ꟷ Narmes fue cortado por el propio rey que pidiéndole que no pasaba nada por un rato, acabaron convenciéndole.

Los tres amigos salieron del palacio, evitando que les vieran para hacerle preguntas con los típicos turbantes en forma de capucha, menos Gabriel. Llegaron a la taberna donde tan conocido era y pidió la mesa apartada para poder estar tranquilamente sin que nadie los molestará por ser dos figuras reales tan significativas. Era el mayor de los tres con veintitrés años, le seguía Narmes y finalmente Armakan con diecinueve. Rieron y bebieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, poniéndose al día con la infinidad de cosas que habían ocurrido aquellos cuatros años. Por parte de Gabriel contando todo cuanto había visto en los continentes, aprendido y descubierto. Con el brillo que le caracterizaba en los ojos y la alegría en la comisura de los labios. La tristeza de contar los problemas que merodeaba en el reino y palacio por la disputa real y las ideas de Armakan. Fui ahí cuando recordó a los viajeros con los que se había topado en su camino.

ꟷ ¿Extranjeros?ꟷ pregunto Narmes, extrañado.

ꟷ Así es. Eran seis, niños en su mayoría. Decían ser comerciantes que se dirigían hacia aquí. Calculo que llegaran mañana, iban por el camino largo que rodea los parajes del desierto.

Armakan no dijo nada, se limitó a guardar silencio y beber de su copa. Tras varias horas se despidieron para volver al palacio, las dos figuras reales, y Gabriel a su casa. Pero por si acaso, Narmes le recordó que no volviera a colarse por la ventana en la habitación real. Recibiendo una risa divertida por parte de él. El sol despertaría en unas horas y entre el vino de su cuerpo y las preocupaciones, había perdido el sueño completamente. Pero rebosaba de alegría aquella noche. Se despido de su cónsul y amigo real a las puertas del cuarto y volvió a entrar, sin sorprenderse de volver a verlo en la ventana. Gabriel no era alguien fácil de controlar y mucho menos aceptaba ordenes que no convenían con su intereses.

ꟷ Sigue siendo igual de pesado que aquellos tiemposꟷ comento mientras observaba como su amigo se acercaba a libarse del turbanteꟷ ¿te encuentras bien?ꟷ sus ojos verdes no se habían despegado del suelo desde que entro a la habitaciónꟷ No te preocupes por Heliohapt, este reino no tardará en cambiar para mejor, prosperaráꟷ Armakan le miro, sentado desde el borde de la camaꟷ Me lo han dicho las estrellas.

Gabriel se levantó de la ventana y camino a su lado, sentándose también en el borde de aquel colchón. Su mítica frase que tan característico le hacía, fiel creedor y sabio de las estrellas y todo lo que rodeaba al cielo. No obstante, ese era su máximo don, la curiosidad. El rey le miro con cansancio, él se limitó a levantar su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Recorriendo con sus yemas el contorno tan fino de aquel rostro mientras le miraba con deseo aquellos labios que sin duda era lo que más había echado de menos.

ꟷ ¿Por qué has vuelto? Dime la verdad, Gabrielꟷ le pidió, era imposible engañarle a él.

ꟷ Ya te lo he dicho, echaba de menos mi hogar y mi familiaꟷ las caricias no cesaron por su parte hasta que sintió como Armakan le agarraba la mano, deteniéndole. Atravesándole con aquellos ojos verdesꟷ Me estoy muriendo…ꟷ confeso, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

ꟷ ¿Cómo?ꟷ susurro apenasꟷ ¿Es la enfermedad de tus hermanas? ¿un mago...?

ꟷ Noꟷ Gabriel le cortó, acercándose a él para tranquilizarleꟷ No ha sido causado por un mago, es una enfermedad humana… y no tiene cura. Pero me da lo mismo, Armakan. He vuelto porque era la mejor decisión para mí, quiero morir aquí. En mi tierra, junto a mi hermana y la gente que me quiere.

El joven rey no sabía que decir, hacía rato que se había perdido en sus ojos negros y los mil pensamientos de su cabeza que le gritaban que iba a perderlo para siempre. Aquella vez no era un viaje con esperanza de volver, como todos los que hasta ahora había presenciado en él, era un viaje de ida. Sin ninguna solución que estuviera en su mano. En aquellos momentos deseaba que hubiera sido un mago el causante de dicho mal, seguro que el anciano de la posada podría curarle, con su magia. Pero no era así, era una enfermedad humana y que ni el mismo con sus dotes para la alquimia podía solucionar. Abrió levemente los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió como los labios de Gabriel se posaban sobre los suyos. Perdido en el sabor de aquel beso, respondió con cariño mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mejilla de peliblanco, para no perder detalle de lo mucho que había añorado aquellos labios. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

ꟷ Por favor, Gabriel… Deberías irte…

Bajo la mirada y levantándose de su lugar en el borde de la cama, camino hasta la mesa de enfrente donde se encontraban las bebidas que antes sirvió. El joven le miro con una sonrisa y sin decir nada más se subió a la ventana, para bajar por allí. Tal como había entrado y salido infinidad de veces desde su niñez.

ꟷ ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?ꟷ no quería haber hecho esa pregunta para detenerle, ahora se sentía un idiota.

Gabriel se giró para mirarle, sin dejar de sonreír. Siempre tan despreocupado de todo pero igualmente con una felicidad contagiosa en sus venas. Eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de él, aparte de sus ojos negros como la noche, impropios e inusuales de aquellas tierras. El rey apretó los puños intentando mantenerle la mirada.

ꟷ Dos semanas, quizás menos o quizás algo másꟷ frente a aquella sonrisa con la que respondió, él ya no sabía qué hacer. Quería gritarle que se quedara con él aquella noche, quería volver a besarle porque ya le daba igual sus preocupacionesꟷ Debería irme, majestad.

Y con aquella ironía, desapareció de la ventana, ocasionándole una sonrisa. Era un idiota. En el lejano horizonte del desierto que se dibujaba en su ventana por donde había salido, el sol comenzó a despertar bañando la tierra con sus primeros rayos del día.

ꟷΩꟷ

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de Sinbad llego a la ciudad, llamando la atención del reino por ser extranjeros en sus calles. Un grupo de visionarios del rey, los acogió para enseñarles los monumentos y lugares más espectaculares del reino de Heliohapt, en un paseo turístico. Sus diminutos y descalzos pies dejaban su huella tras de sí en la carrera de vuelta a casa, mientras que su larga melena blanca era ondeada por el viento de dicha carrerilla. Con un enorme libro entre sus manos, sin duda más grande que ella, corría feliz de llegar a casa y poder ponerse a estudiar aquellas hojas. Aunque estaba molesta de que no le hubieran dejado llevarse el libro favorito de su hermano, ahora que había vuelto a casa, quería estudiarlo de nuevo con él, aunque se lo supiera ya casi de memoria. Ella nunca se cansaba. Al menos debía dar gracias que Narmes le dejará colarse en la biblioteca real en contadas ocasiones especiales. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de hacia dónde corría, hasta que choco con alguien, cayendo de culo al suelo y acabando el libro a unos metros de ella.

ꟷ ¿Te encuentras bien?ꟷ pregunto el causante de la caída ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

Cuando se fijó en los enormes ojos verdes que la miraban con aquellas curiosas pecas sobre su nariz, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de vergüenza y admiración con el encanto de su inocencia. Tanto que era incapaz de reaccionar.

ꟷ Jafar, ¿Qué has hecho?

Pregunto Masrur fijando la vista en él con su característica seriedad, agarrando la mochila de su espalda por las dos cuerdas. El nombrado se acercó al libro con curiosidad, leyendo su portada o más bien fijándose en el dibujo de está porque el título estaba en la lengua de dicho país, para recogerlo mientras le respondía a su compañero que no había hecho nada, tan solo aquella niña se había chocado con él en su carrera. La muchacha de apenas cinco años, más bajita que ellos se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose las ropas y con una timidez roja hasta las orejas, agarro el libro que Jafar le devolvía. Prestando atención a la conversación que a escasos metros de su incidente, los jóvenes visionarios del rey, explicaban a aquellos extranjeros sobre las plantas que estaban observando con curiosidad en el puesto de la plaza. Y no pudo evitar intervenir corrigiendo al joven que les explicaba.

ꟷ La _"mandrulu"_ contiene alcaloides que se usan como anestésico, ya que merman los impulsos nerviosos, provocando la muerte. Por eso hay que tratarlas, exprimirlas y curarlas de un modo acertado para no cometer error en su función medicinalꟷ comento aquella niña, cortando a los guías turísticos del rey y llamando la atención del grupo.

Sinbad se le acerco extrañado y con sus dotes de mujeriego nato que creía él servían para todas las mujeres, agarro la mano de la niña mientras la acariciaba por el cabello con la otra.

ꟷ Sabes un montón sobre estas cosas, crees que podrías enseñarme como realizar dichas medicinas…

La niña abrió sus ojos negros, completamente asustada mientras todo su rostro se cubría de rojo y como acto reflejo, golpeo a aquel hombre extraño en la cabeza con el libro que llevaba. Con fuerza y corriendo instintivamente a esconderse tras Jafar. No dejaba de ser una niña de cinco años, aunque supiera aquellas cosas de las que había hecho gala hacia tan solo un momento. Los compañeros del pelimorado rieron con nerviosismo, Jafar se limitó a asesinar con los ojos a su líder. Y el grupo se puso a discutir con él ante las cosas que tenía, siempre debía llamar la atención allá donde iban. La conversación derivo en que si querían saber cómo comercializar aquellos productos deberían ir al palacio real donde se llevaban a cabo. Olvidándose de aquella niña escondida tras Jafar, hasta que alguien la llamo.

ꟷ Arel, ¿Qué estás haciendo?ꟷ la pequeña hecho a correr a sus brazos, gritando _"hermano"_ en la lengua de aquel país _._

El adulto la agarro levantándola hacia él. Fue cuando el grupo y él mismo se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba. El viajero del desierto y los extraños niños de la hoguera. Ahora podían verle bien. Alto como era, cabello blanco alborotado, característica de Heliohapt y sus ojos negros, al igual que aquella niña. Le acompañaba un niño pequeño de la misma edad que la pequeña e iguales características de cabello, solo que de ojos verdes.

ꟷ Así que al final llegasteis a Heliohaptꟷ rioꟷ Pues bienvenidos a mi tierra, muchachosꟷ se dirigió a la niña con un dedo de regaño y algo enfadadoꟷ Y en cuanto a ti, más te vale que no te vuelvas a escapar a la biblioteca sin decir nadaꟷ la bajo de sus brazos con un puchero en las mejillas por su parteꟷ Vuelve a casa con Sphintus de inmediato.

Arel se acercó a Jafar para que le entregará de nuevo el libro que había tirando tras golpear a Sinbad con sus mejillas sonrojadas y evitando cruzar la mirada con él. Cuando el peliblanco se lo entrego, echó a correr a casa, seguida del pequeño que acompañaba a Gabriel, con quejas de protesta por su parte. Los dos pequeños no tardaron en desaparecer de la vista del grupo.

ꟷ No nos dijiste que eras de Heliohapt, podíamos haber venido con ustedꟷ apunto Mistoras con molestia.

El peliblanco levanto el dedo al cielo, con una sonrisa, haciendo que el grupo mirará en dicha dirección a la que apuntaba.

ꟷ Las estrellas me dijeron que no lo hicieran, era un desafío para ustedesꟷ el trio turista rio ante la ocurrencia típica del alquimista conocido en el reino, dejando demasiado extrañado al grupo, pensando en que aquel hombre estaba locoꟷ Me llamo Gabriel. He oído que vais al Palacio Real, os llevaré si me lo permitís.

Pese a las quejas de Jafar y aquel extraño nuevo amigo en Heliohapt, Sinbad siguió con su habitual costumbre de confiar en la gente y estrechando la mano del joven acepto dirigirse hacia allí, guiados por él. Se despidieron de los guías, que animados vieron cómo se alejaban. Mientras quedaban expuestos a los ojos que los observaban y un ataque propio desde hacía tiempo en las calles del reino. En las escalares del palacio, Narmes no tardo en salir a recibirlos, dedicándole una mirada de queja a Gabriel que sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Se presentó como el Cónsul real, ojeando a aquellos jóvenes extranjeros de los que su amigo le había hablado. Junto a dos sirvientes más, los tres de característico cabello blanco y ojos verdes. No hubo ningún problema con Drakon al creerse que se trataba de una máscara, como las que ellos usaban en muchas ocasiones contra los espíritus malignos. Todos caminaron por el enorme pasillo de Palacio hacia el salón del trono.

ꟷ Ni dos días de vuelta y no has tardado en meterte en los asuntos realesꟷ susurro con molestia el cónsul a su amigo que caminaba junto él.

ꟷ Me los encontré en la calle con Arel, además, aunque ya no sea el alquimista real, sigo siendo amigo del reyꟷ respondió con sorna y su característica sonrisa.

La sala del trono era enorme, sin duda se notaba las grandes construcciones por las que destacaba aquel reino del norte. Una belleza arquitectónica en cada pilar, escalera y rincón. Gabriel se hizo a un lado, junto a la escalera y dejo que Narmes continuara con su trabajo de cónsul frente a Armakan, sin dirigir en ningún momento la mirada al rey. Aquellos viajeros sin duda eran interesantes, su amigo debía darse cuenta de la oferta que estaban haciendo de dar luz a Heliohapt comercializando sus productos, cultura y bienes. Llevando a cabo el ideal que él mismo había intento implantar nada más llegar al trono. Una idea que cambiaría el reino por completo, y con el que por supuesto, él estaba de acuerdo dada su profesión.

Armakan se fijó en las diferentes personas que aquel presentado como Sinbad traía consigo, gente de Imuchakk, Sasan, Artemyra,… Sin duda una gran colaboración internacional de diferentes reinos de los continentes. La oportunidad perfecta para que el reino abriera sus puertas al mundo exterior. Pero alguien en desacuerdo con aquellas ideas no permitió que la conversación continuará, interrumpiendo la reunión. El Visir Gafra Ka, la reina y esposa del último rey, Patra y el sacerdote Anubis. El trio se presentó ante Sinbad y enseguida arremetió contra Narmes. Reprochándole la insolencia de permitir que aquellos extranjeros entraran en el Palacio y llevaran las políticas del rey a una realidad, recordándoles que desde su coronación, dicho país no había mas que experimentado mala suerte. Con muerte sin explicación de jóvenes ciudadanos y conflictos en su calles, denominándolo "La maldición". Sin duda como ira del anterior rey desde su tumba. Gabriel encogió la mirada ante aquellos tres, con impasibilidad.

Narmes se exalto gritándoles que guardaran el respeto ante su rey que escuchaba todo desde el trono frente a ellos. Pero Gafra Ka, disculpándose no tardo en sugerir que rezaban porque "la maldición" no afectará al joven rey.

ꟷ ¿Es una amenaza, Visir?ꟷ comento Gabriel, haciéndose oír por toda la sala, ganándose las miradas.

ꟷ Vaya, pero si el joven y escurridizo alquimista del reino ha vuelto a casaꟷ ironizo la reina Patra, acercándose a él. Era la primera vez que aquella palabra resonaba en alto a los odios de la compañía de Sindria, pero sin duda, no sería la última vezꟷ He oído que tus hermanas fueron las últimas víctimas de los magos antes de ser expulsados de este país. Si mal no me equivoco, apenas quedas tú en el dote de la Alquimia. Y regresas ahora a tan peligro lugar…

Ambas miradas se desafiaron, con tremenda seriedad en el rostro de Gabriel antes las frases de aquella mujer. Recordando las palabras del anciano que había acogido a su hermana, y ahora a él, para el pueblo y el reino de Heliohapt Arel había muerto junto a sus hermanas. Quedando él solo como único alquimista en el mundo, eso era lo que debían creer. Dado a sus característicos cabellos y discreción de vida con ayuda de Armakan, que Arel estaba viva no había llegado a oídos de los arpías reales. Y eso le hizo mantener la calma de aquella situación. Con una sonora carcajada, Patra, retomo el camino por donde los tres habían venido, repitiendo las palabras de aquella supuesta maldición. Narmes se disculpó con los extranjeros tras ver como las figuras desaparecían a lo lejos, sugiriendo dejar las negociaciones para otro día. Como disculpa, el Palacio se ofreció a pagar los gastos de su alojamiento.

ꟷ Os llevaré a la posada del reino que lleva mi familia y me encargaré de que no os falte nada, así también compensaré vuestra ayuda en el desiertoꟷ comento Gabriel.

Dicho esto, el grupo salió del Palacio acompañado del peliblanco. Mientras él terminaba de hablar con Narmes en la puerta, el grupo fue acogido por los mismos guías de aquella mañana. Explicándoles la situación en la que Heliohapt se encontraba. Su anterior rey, fallecido hacía varios meses, no estaba interesado en la política extranjera y por dicho motivo corto todos los lazos con el mundo exterior, alejando a la población de los avances y cambios que se llevaban acabó. Por esto el rey actual, heredero al trono, había cambiado esa política por el bien del país. Y sin duda, ellos se veían completamente a favor de dicho progreso, pero las gentes más conservadoras y viejas se negaban a esa libertad. Por eso desde que habían llegado, no habían dejado de observarles.

Gabriel se despido de su amigo y bajo para reunirse con el grupo. Los guio hasta la posada, un gran edificio de misma estructura del reino. Pilares de gran tamaño, suntuosos adornos en la piedra y detalles de acogida en cada rincón. El peliblanco les dejo a cargo del hombre que apuntaba a los huéspedes y atendía a la entrada, mientras algunos como Jafar seguían conversando con los guías. La pequeña Arel observaba al chico de ojos verde que aquella mañana le había socorrido tras su caída con suma curiosidad y vergüenza, escondida tras el pilar que llevaba a la casa, o el lugar donde los dueños, ellos mismos, vivían. La estructura paralela y convergente a la posada. Gabriel revolvió sus cabellos al entrar, sin decirle nada y saludando al anciano se dirigió a su habitación en la casa.

La noche no tardo en caer tras aquel largo día.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** : Aclaro: con "enfermedades humanas" me refiero a enfermedades que no han sido causadas por magia y por tanto no se pueden curar con magia, solo de forma tradicional, con la medicina que disponen en aquella época. Es decir, heridas o enfermedades ocasionadas con magia, se curan con magia, de forma contraría no. Creo recordad que es diferente a como se dio entender en la historia, pero a mi me gustaba como quedaba así. Dividir un poco entre magos y humanos, para darle mas valor a los humanos y no solo por su magoi o capacidad con los calabozos _._

Espero que os haya gustado ¡gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo II

_Capítulo II_

Se dejó caer en la cama de su cuarto, aquel que el anciano habilitó para él, y por petición de la pequeña Arel, habían llevado todas las cosas que eran importantes de su antigua casa. La ventana sobre su cama dejaba ver la luna creciente de aquella noche junto a la infinidad de estrellas que como un manto de luces, cubrían el cielo de Heliohapt. Por lo general, las casa allí no contaban con puertas, pero nada más llegar él cubrió aquel hueco con una cortina de tela oscura recién comprada en el mercado antes de acercarse al Palacio. Su viaje le había hecho acostumbrarse a la soledad de sus pensamientos cuando algo le preocupaba y aunque solo fueran dos y su hermana pequeña, en aquella casa, quería seguir manteniendo aquella costumbre. Las palabras de la reina Patra le atravesaron de nuevo, recordando el momento en el que abrió la carta de Armakan y leyó lo que había ocurrido con sus hermanas. Aunque le dejo tranquilo el cuidado de Arel, pensar que sus hermanas habían muerto sin estar él en casa, le aterro un poco. Pues justo prometió a su madre, que cuidaría a la familia, tras fallecer dando a luz a la última de sus hijas. Él como hombre del hogar debía hacerse cargo de ellas, pero por sus venas corría otra sangre. Aunque fuera la misma, siempre se había sentido diferente con aquel don de la curiosidad y el aprendizaje que no le permitía ser hogareño y trabajador. Algo que Arel también manifestaba. El característico don de su Clan.

Desvió la mirada al cuarto, repleto de brebajes, frascos, plantas y mil cacharros extraños. Muchos de ellos de su antigua casa y otros, traído de su viaje. Quería volver atrás quizás para ver estado allí con sus hermanas y aunque no pudiera hacer nada contra la magia que habitaba en dicho mundo, las hubiera consolado hasta el último aliento. Pero era innegable que no se arrepentía de su viaje ni de lo que hizo alrededor del Continente Oscuro cuando todo estaba bien. Tres viajes de un año cada uno en diferentes periodos de su edad y aquel ultimo de cuatro años que le llevo a cruzar la frontera e ir más allá. No podía negarlo, el viaje, la exploración y las ganas de aprender más y más eran parte de él. Era humano. Y no podía culpar a las desgracias del mundo en el que le había tocado vivir como tampoco podía culpar que los magos de Heliohapt fueran usados como asesinos bajo el nombre real. Por eso no le importaba que aquella familia que acepto cuidar a su hermana fueran magos, es más, se alegraba de que el anciano pensará en contra de ese crimen y ayudará a rectificar el camino. Sin duda alguna, sabía que Arel y Sphintus Carmen, aquel joven niño, crecerían en un mundo mejor. Con convicción para sus propios ideales.

Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos colocándose de lado sobre aquel colchón mientras su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a todos sus pensamientos. Cuando escucho el jaleo que se estaba formando en la recepción de la posada. No podía ser que aquellos extranjeros armaran tanto alboroto.

Allí, una joven de rosados cabellos deducía de forma brillante como el líder guía del trio turístico había caído muerto de improvisto y en extrañas circunstancias. Se había formado un gran jaleo en la puerta de la posada entre los cuchicheos de la gente. Que creía que la "maldición" había acechado de nuevo. Gabriel observo alarmado como el cuerpo de aquel joven yacía en el suelo, mientras lo examinaba con detalle preguntándole a Jafar lo que había ocurrió y este le explicaba. Los guardias a cargo de la seguridad no tardaron en llegar avisados por el chico de recepción y resolver aquello, tras librar de cargos a los extranjeros que habían llegado ese mismo día y por tanto no podían haber sido ellos, la extraña normalidad volvió al interior de la posada. Aunque Sinbad pedía explicaciones a la princesa Serendine de porque les había seguido hasta allí, cruzando el desierto. Así que tras sus respectivos argumentos, el líder de la compañía de Sindria acepto que se quedaran con ellos, pese a las quejas de Jafar.

ꟷ Dicho esto, creo que deberíamos acercarnos al Palacio real para contar lo que ha ocurrido aquíꟷ comento Sinbad.

ꟷ Me temo que dadas las horas no encontraran a nadie en el Palacioꟷ respondió Gabrielꟷ Deberían descansar por esta noche del largo viaje y mañana a primera hora podrán acercarse. Narmes les recibirá sin duda.

El líder estuvo de acuerdo con aquellas palabras, la verdad que estaban tremendamente cansados de aquel día. Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para darse un baño, descansar o simplemente intentar evadirse de aquella jornada. Arel detuvo a Jafar tirando de sus ropas tímidamente, evitando que se percatara del rojo de sus orejas. El general se giró extrañado, viendo como la niña le mostraba un objeto extrañado de su mano. Tenía forma de estrella, algo deforme pero con esa idea, y parecía ser un jabón. Jafar se agacho a cogerlo, tras los tirones de la pequeña para que lo aceptará. Pero realmente no sabía que hacer o que era aquello con seguridad.

ꟷ Es un jabón casero hecho de aceites, solo sirve para perfumar el agua del baño. Te aseguro que no es peligrosoꟷ explico Gabriel que se había acercado a ellos tras acabar de hablar con el muchacho de la recepción. Se agacho a la altura de su hermana para hablarleꟷ ¿Lo has acabado hoy? Te ha quedado mejor que otras veces.

La pequeña sonrió de alegría, iluminando su rostro de felicidad. Y volvió a mirar a Jafar esperando que dijera algo.

ꟷ Parece que te lo quiere regalar especialmente a tiꟷ Arel se percató de lo que su hermano iba a decir e intento acallarle con golpes en el hombro, sin fuerza algunaꟷ Le has agradado, por eso no dice nada. De lo contrario, no serias capaz de callarla ni aunque lo intentarásꟷ rio con ganas.

Se irguió y camino para el interior de la casa despidiéndose de Jafar y apremiando a la pequeña de que le siguiera. La había dejado colorada hasta el último centímetro de su rostro y sin levantar la mirada del suelo. El general se puso a su altura y con el jabón entre sus manos le dio las gracias acariciándole el pelo. Con una enorme sonrisa, la pequeña le miro y tras despedirse echo a correr para casa. Siguiendo a su hermano. Era una chiquilla extraña, pero amable, pensó Jafar. Sin duda, el viaje improvisado a Heliohapt estaba resultando interesante. La pequeña se tiró en la cama de su hermano, mirándole con reproche esperando intimidarle, ya que estaba de espaldas a ella, junto a la mesa donde tenía la mayoría de cacharros de su cuarto.

ꟷ Eres tonto, yo podría haberle explicado solaꟷ comento.

Gabriel rio divertido evitando que la pequeña se percatará de como inyectaba la medicina en la barriga, por debajo de las costillas, tapándose con su cuerpo.

ꟷ Cuando seas más mayor estoy segura de que no tendrás ningún problema con esas cosasꟷ se recoloco las ropas y no tardo en acomodarse a su lado, permitiendo que la pequeña se ahuecara entre su brazo y pecho, dejando que él le acariciara el peloꟷ Serás una chica muy fuerte e independiente, pequeña.

Apenas susurro aquello cuando sintió al respiración acompasada y relajada de la peliblanca, completamente dormida. A él le costaría mucho más cerrar los ojos aquel día, pero la acomodo en su pecho, abrazándola, esperando que Morfeo le visitará mientras la contemplaba dormir. Sin duda, volver a casa era la mejor lectura que le habían dado las estrellas aquella noche en la ciudad de Parthevia.

ꟷΩꟷ

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de Sinbad no tardo en amanecer con los primeros rayos de sol, uno a uno fueron bajando de sus alcobas para desayunar algo y dirigirse al Palacio Real. Gabriel madrugo mucho más que ellos, salió temprano a recoger varias plantas que crecían a los alrededores de la ciudad junto al rio y pasear. Era inútil seguir en la cama tras desvelarse, cuando sabia de sobra que no volvería a dormirse. Y no quería despertar a Arel con la tos que su enfermedad le ocasionaba y los agarres de pecho ante el dolor que le azotaba. Cuando regresaba a la posada, vio como en las escaleras del palacio, Sinbad hablaba con Narmes. Sin necesidad de escuchar nada, supo de qué estaban hablando captado unas pocas palabras. Narmes le había explicado al grupo la verdad que azotaba el país, pues Armakan no era el heredero legítimo al trono. Realmente, este se desconocía. Y casi con seguridad eran los seguidores del rey anterior que apoyaban al rey Sharrkan como heredero, el hermano menor, quienes estaban detrás de la supuesta "maldición" pero sin pruebas, de poco servía tal acusación.

Armakan se presentó ante ellos, pidiendo a Narmes que dejará de depositar los problemas del reino en las conciencias de aquellos extranjeros. El mismo resolvería el conflicto yendo a la tumba real, el lugar sagrado de Heliohapt. Donde se encontraba el nombre del verdadero heredero al trono escrito en el sarcófago del anterior rey. Una tumba que había pasado a ser un calabozo, había suprimido el lugar donde debía estar la tumba. Una muerte segura para todo aquel que hasta ahora había entrado. El grupo de comerciantes se ofreció voluntario para conquistarlo, agregando que no era la primera vez que ellos entraban a uno.

ꟷ Si esa estructura desaparece, la tumba real volverá a su normalidad, ¿no es así Sinbad?

Gabriel se unió a la conversación, saludando a los presentes, tanto a la compañía de Sindria, como a su majestad con una reverencia de mano y una sonrisa. El joven afirmo a la respuesta del peliblanco.

ꟷ ¿Sabes sobre los calabozos?ꟷ pregunto Jafar.

ꟷ Sí, llevo cuatro años viajando por el continente. No he llegado muy lejos de lo que realmente me hubiera gustadoꟷ rio quitando importancia a la informaciónꟷ pero lo suficiente para que a mis oídos llegará el rumor de dichas estructuras y los conquistadores de calabozos, en especial las aventuras de un tal Sinbadꟷ el nombrado se sorprendió gratamente. Le conocía desde el momento en el que se presentó y no había dicho nada. Aquel hombre era todo un misterio.

ꟷ Gabriel es un alquimista, no es raro toda la sabiduría que puede poseer, pues ese es el don de su clanꟷ explico Narmes, obviando su explicación como si no tuviera importancia o no hubiera llegado a entender nada.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación, de nuevo el Visir Gafra Ka los interrumpió. Interponiéndose en aquella conversación junto a la aparición de Sharrkan delante de Sinbad, un niño de apenas nueve años. Aquello derivo en una acalorada discusión entre ambos hermanos, que hizo enfadar a Armakan, marchándose de allí. Narmes intento detenerle, pero con una mano en el Gabriel le detuvo, relajándolo. Él iría a hablar con el rey en cuanto la vista de todos los presentes dejara de estar sobre la lejana figura del rey. Narmes volvió la vista a la reina Patra, que seguía con su retahíla de que su hijo, y solo su hijo, era el heredero al trono. Tras aquella historia que él mismo había contado. Sin orden alguna, el trio le pidió a Sinbad y compañía que se deshicieran del calabozo y serian recompensado con el comercio a su país y grandes riquezas. Mientras Sinbad aceptaba y los observaba salir de allí, Serendine le susurro que aquello no le daba buena espina. Algo que llamo la atención a todos.

ꟷ ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad, Sharrkan?

Una joven de nueve años, negros cabellos, por los hombros y con una penetrante mirada verde grito aquella pregunta de brazos cruzados, acercándose al pequeño príncipe que se había quedado atrás después de que su madre y el visir desaparecieran por el pasillo. Narmes miro a la chica sorprendido y enfadado a partes iguales.

ꟷ Namelia, vuelve inmediatamente adentroꟷ grito a la pequeña.

ꟷ Tu no quieres ser rey, ¿verdad?ꟷ grito acercándose a su amigo e ignorando a su hermano.

Sharrkan le explicó a aquellos extranjeros que toda la historia que había inventado era una mentira, ignorando las palabras de su amiga. Si no hubieran dicho aquello, su madre y el visir no hubieran dejado que nadie se acercará a aquella estructura. Con la mirada en el suelo, pidió e imploro que por favor se libraran de aquel calabozo para acabar con el conflicto real que les involucraba a él y su hermano.

ꟷ Eres un idiota, Sharrkan. ¡Si no dejas de encadenar tus propios deseos nunca llegarás a nada!ꟷ grito la pelinegra, enfadada.

ꟷ ¡Namelia!

Con el grito de su hermano mayor, escudriño la mirada con fuerza hacia su amigo obviándolo, que la miro apenado. Y con un bufido salió de allí enfadada, dejando extrañados a todos los presentes. Sharrkan siguió con la mirada en el suelo, sin decir nada.

ꟷ Disculpad a mi hermana pequeña, es muy disciplinada y objetiva en muchas circunstancias. Le tiene mucho aprecio al príncipe Sharrkanꟷ se dirigió al grupo de Sinbad y después al pequeño herederoꟷ Discúlpela también, majestad. Me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar algo así.

El pequeño no dijo nada. Y con las miradas entre sí del grupo de comerciantes, decidieron que lo mejor era volver a la posada, hasta mañana que se dirigieran al calabozo del país de Heliohapt.

ꟷΩꟷ

Mientras tanto, Gabriel se había escabullo de dicha discusión en cuanto tuvo ocasión que nadie reparaba en él. Aquella vez siguiendo a Armakan en su enfado, hasta su cuarto, por los pasillos del Palacio y entrando por la puerta. Hasta a él mismo se le hizo raro, lo que le provocó una risilla al pensar aquello. Pidió repetidas veces a su amigo que se calmara, pero estaba tan irritado que no escuchaba a nadie. Al llegar al cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y agarrándole del hombro para girarle de frente a él, le abrazo con fuerza. Sin más motivo ni más acción. Armakan no entendía nada, pero sintió como poco a poco su respiración se iba tranquilizando, dejando de estar alterada y jadear. Dejo caer el cetro al suelo y abrazo a Gabriel por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Ese era el mejor método para tranquilizarle, ambos lo sabían bien. Gabriel por ser él quien lo descubrió y Armakan, porque sabía que aquellos brazos estaban libres de preocupaciones cuando le rodeaban. Allí no había peleas, ni conflictos, ni hermanos, ni "maldición". Solo él con su respiración entre los brazos de Gabriel.

Cuando ya parecía estar mejor, se retiró de él para mirarle con aquellos ojos negros que nunca decaían. No importaba, Gabriel nunca mostraba un ápice de preocupación, dolor o pena en aquellos ojos. Quizás fuera una falsa fortaleza que él, incluso siendo rey y mejor amigo, era incapaz de derribar. Pero lo cierto y verdad era, que en todo el tiempo desde sus ocho años que le conocía, nunca había visto aquellos sentimientos en sus negros ojos. Sintió como las yemas de sus fríos dedos le acariciaban la mejilla mientras le sonreía. Se separó de él y camino hasta la cama, Gabriel se agacho a recoger el cetro.

ꟷ Esto no va a acabarse nunca, no importa las soluciones que intentamos buscarꟷ comento.

ꟷ Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien. No sirve de nada alterarse así.

ꟷ Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo ya qué…

Una tos ronca y molesta le interrumpió. Cuando se giró para mirar a Gabriel, este se agarraba el pecho con una mano mientras cubría su boca con la otra, intentando que aquella tos le dejará respirar. Armakan corrió a su lado preguntándole si estaba bien, pero era obvio que su amigo no podía responder. Intento sacar la aguja de su medicamento de uno de los huecos que formaban su túnica, pero acabo en el suelo tras escurrírsele entre los dedos por la molesta tos. El rey lo aferro y antes de que pudiera cogerlo, con sus mimas manos, Gabriel le agarro clavándose la aguja en el vientre por encima de la fina ropa. Los verdes ojos de Armakan le atravesaban, esperando una mejora, mientras sus manos seguían unidas alrededor de aquella aguja. La tos comenzó a disminuir hasta desparecer y Gabriel se arrodillo en el suelo, algo más tranquilo recobrando la respiración. Al despegar la mano de la boca, observo su palma, manchada de sangre e imagino que sus labios estarían rojos. Su amigo le agarro la palma, para mirar aquel rojo carmín con los ojos aterrados.

ꟷ No es nada. Llevo sangrando desde que empeore hace unos mesesꟷ comento tranquilizándole, pero desde luego, no habían conseguido ese efecto. Algo obvio. Armakan se levantó para darle un pañuelo que se limpiaráꟷ Necesito tumbarme unos segundos, este brebaje me deja mareado durante un rato.

Se incorporó y trastabillando hasta la cama se dejó caer, con los brazos tendidos en cruz. Armakan recogió la aguja y la coloco en la mesa junto al pañuelo.

ꟷ ¿Esa medicina…?

ꟷ No sirve para nada desde hace unas semanasꟷ respondió antes de que acabará su preguntaꟷ Me lo aconsejo uno de los muchos curanderos que visite por el continente. Pero sinceramente, supe desde el primer momento que no era más que un alivio para el dolor.

Armakan camino hasta la cama y se tumbó a su lado, mirándole. Gabriel le sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado. A veces odiaba que fuera así, pero a quien iba a engañar, él era igual. Siempre aparentando ser fuertes y estar bien. La única diferencia es que Gabriel parecía real y él siempre acaba descubriéndose. Se incorporó un poco de la cama y colocándose encima, rodeo su rostro con las manos sobre el colchón, mirándole desde lo alto. El alquimista sonrió, sabiendo que los ojos verdes de su amigo estaban posados en sus labios y no en su mirada. Así que con picardía paso la lengua por ellos, notando el sabor de su propia sangre. Lo que sorprendió al rey.

ꟷ ¿No tienes miedo a la muerte?ꟷ pregunto.

ꟷ Solo es mi siguiente viaje y espero aprender mucho de élꟷ respondió distraído, pero sabía que a continuación vendría su mítica fraseꟷ Me lo han dicho las estrellasꟷ susurro divertido.

Armakan sonrió e impulsado quizás por un sentimiento de cariño, ganas y amor, bajo lentamente el rostro hasta posar sus labios en los de Gabriel. Extrañando con ganas aquellos labios que no tardaron en invitarle a que jugará con ellos en cada intensidad de respuesta. No le importaba el sabor amargo de aquella sangre traicionera de la que apenas quedo rastro, ni que se estuviera muriendo. Ahora estaba allí y después de cuatro años volvía a besarle. Gabriel no movió sus brazos en cruz estirados sobre el colchón, disfrutando de ver como el rey se dejaba llegar. Armakan le miro unos segundos sonriendo, después de aquel beso y volvió a él, esta vez por su cuello y pecho, depositando repetidos besos sobre su finas ropas.

ꟷ Voy a entrar al calabozo con Sinbad y compañía.

Los ojos verdes de su amigo le miraron sorprendidos y extrañados a un nivel de locura, deteniéndose. Sin duda, Gabriel había perdido las pocas luces que le quedaban.

ꟷ De eso ni hablar, no voy a permitir que entres ahí en tu estado y…

El negro de aquellos ojos sonrió, con diversión. Y sin esperarlo, rodeo al joven, dejándolo caer sobre su pecho, encima de él. Sorprendido, sintió como su mano se perdía en los cabellos del rey en una caricia tramposa.

ꟷ No estaba pidiendo permiso, majestad.

Gabriel le sonrió a su amigo que levanto el rostro solo un poco de su pecho para mirarle. Casi atinado a adivinar aquel brillo de convicción en los ojos del joven, cuando sabía que nadie, ni él siendo rey, podía pararle.

ꟷΩꟷ

Jafar entro en la posada, agotado o más bien pensativo en la cantidad de cosas que habían ocurrido hasta hora, durante su llegada a Heliohapt. Iban a entrar a dicho calabozo e intentarían resolver los problemas del reino pero ¿era la mejor opción? Todos se dirigieron a la posada a descansar y pasar el resto del día hasta mañana que se dirigieran a la estructura acompañados por los reyes. Pero él había preferido pasear por las calles y la noche se le había echado encima. En la recepción, encontró a la pequeña Arel con la cabeza metida en un enorme libro, enorme para su tamaño, no porque realmente fuera grande. Estaba tan ensimismada que apenas se percató de su presencia al entrar. Detrás de la estructura que distinguía la recepción donde siempre estaba el muchacho tomando notas, ya no había nadie. Eso le hizo deducir lo tarde que era para la cena.

Intrigado por el libro y la pequeña, camino y se sentó a su lado. Dirigiendo la vista a las páginas. Era un libro de plantas y tratamientos, por lo que pudo distinguir en escasos dibujos. Porque no entendía nada del lenguaje en el que estaba escrito.

ꟷ ¿Sabes leer?ꟷ pregunto la pequeña, al parecer si se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

ꟷ Por… por supuesto que se leerꟷ respondió indignado. Hacía poco que había empezado a aprender muchas cosas, enseñado por Rurumu, pero ya se le daba todo mucho mejor.

La pequeña le paso el libro, colocándolo sobre su regazo y le señalo una frase como indicación de que la leyera. El peliblanco sonrió nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear encontrando una respuesta. La pequeña le miraba curiosa, con aquellos enormes ojos negros de su pequeña cara. Pero si duda se estaba dando cuenta de que no tenía ni idea.

ꟷ Habla sobre las propiedades de la _Echinacea,_ es una planta que puede ayudar a una mejor movilidad en la agilidad del cuerpo. Nace al sur, muy al sur. Mi hermano me dijo que debía salir del Continente oscuro para encontrarlaꟷ la pequeña se agarró las piernas, encogiéndose, mirando aquellas hojasꟷ Algún día saldré de viaje para encontrarlas y poder estudiarla en distintos tratamientos.

Jafar la miro con curiosidad. Apenas alcanzaba los seis años y ya soñaba con viajar, abandonando su hogar y familia. Era raro. Aquellos sueños y el brillo de sus ojos por aprender más de aquella planta del libro, en una niña tan pequeña. Él no era quien para juzgar a nadie, pues nació para ser un asesino y pronto tuvo que aprender el oficio del gremio, en cambio, ahora que su vida había cambiado, también aspiraba a aprender mucho más sobre comercio y lenguajes. Había cambiado y realmente le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de aquella niña. Pues sus ojos eran un claro indicio de que cumpliría con sus sueños de viajar y aprender. O quizás eso fue lo que él pudo leer.

ꟷ ¿Te gusta las aventuras?ꟷ pregunto sonriéndole, mientras rebuscaba en la mochila que había llevado a su paseo por las calles de Heliohapt.

Arel se quedó extrañada, pero no dudo en responder que sí. Y sacando el pergamino con las aventuras que Sinbad había escrito para arrancar la popularidad de la compañía, lo abrió entre los dos y comenzó a leerle. Interrumpido por las preguntas de curiosidad de la pequeña y la emoción en sus ojos al ver cómo le maravillaba aquellas, extrañas para ella, letras sobre el pergamino. Tanto se enfrascaron que la noche se adentró en el cielo y ambos se quedaron durmiendo apoyados entre sí, con los libros sobre sus piernas en el suelo de la recepción. Gabriel entro a la posada, bien entrada la madrugada, sonriendo ante la escena, y levanto a Jafar para que se fuera a su cuarto, cargando a la pequeña entre sus brazos, evitando despertarla.

ꟷ Esto es para ella, aunque estoy seguro de que escribirá libros mucho mejor que esta aventuraꟷ comento Jafar colocando el pergamino de Sinbad sobre la pequeña. Frotándose los ojos, sonrió, deseándole buenas noches.

Gabriel observo a su hermana pequeña, completamente dormida. Y vio como el extranjero desaparecía por las escaleras de las habitaciones. Sonrió y adentro en la casa, para dejarla dormir en su cama, mientras que aquella noche, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza sobre el desierto.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Así para aclarar, que no lo dije en el anterior. Armakan lo he puesto con los ojos abiertos en mi historia, aunque se que los tiene cerrados en la historia de Magi. Luego en la de Arel será así, pero aquí me gustaba esa forma de belleza que caracteriza a Heliohapt como son unos ojos verdes. Pequeño detalle, solamente jajaja Que más, las cosas que suelta Arel sobre plantas, son reales. No son inventadas. Se que el personaje de Namelia esta un poquillo metido sin razón, pero en su historia se la daré y por eso era necesario colocarla aquí. Ya se entenderá todo. Eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado ^^

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo III

_Capítulo III_

A la mañana siguiente, con el sol en todo lo alto, la compañía de Sindria se encontraba frente al gran calabozo que ocupaba el lugar donde debía estar la tumba real. Acompañados a ambos lados del rey Armakan y al otro por el príncipe Sharrkan, los dos con sus respectivas compañías. Los hermanos seguían resentidos por su pelea de ayer y no se llegaron a decir nada en todo aquel rato. Pero en los pensamientos de toda la compañía se revivía el momento en el que el príncipe Sharrkan les pedía, a solas en la puerta de Palacio, que se deshicieran de aquella estructura. Tras la interrupción de la hermana de Narmes. Contándoles en el supuesto caso de que su nombre no estuviera en el sarcófago, que él no había pedido aquella situación, pues ambos hermanos habían crecido incentivados por la rivalidad de las personas que los rodeaba. En el fondo, Sharrkan apreciaba a su hermano y no quería aquellas circunstancias. Pero las cosas llegaron sin prevenir a sus vidas, tras la muerte del anterior rey. Gabriel llego corriendo, pidiendo perdón por la tardanza con una agradable sonrisa. Las miradas del trio que rodeaba al príncipe le atravesaron sin piedad, pero él no se molestó. Sonrió a Armakan que le desvió la mirada, algo molesto por aquella decisión, pese a que parecía que cuando salió de su cuarto, la había aceptado.

ꟷ Muy bien, pues pongamos en marchaꟷ comento el líder de la compañía, fijando la vista en Gabriel.

Recordando como aquella misma mañana, horas antes de salir de la posada, le pidió si podía acompañarles al calabozo. Tampoco es que Sinbad fuera muy difícil de convencer. Subieron las escaleras y cruzaron la puerta. Al momento un gran ascensor de luz los trasporto al interior, reuniéndose en una gran sala. Aquella entrada dejo algo mareado al peliblanco, pero de momento se maravilló al contemplar el lugar. Abriendo lo ojos a mas no poder para no perder detalle alguno, se notaba que era la primera vez que entraba a un calabozo, pues por muy espectacular que hablaran de aquello, nunca le llamo la atención aquella anomalía del mundo. Jafar le pregunto si se encontraba bien, el viaje solía ser algo chocante para los primerizos, pero él afirmo completamente ilusionado. Sinbad opto por la opción más fácil, no había tiempo de explorar el laberinto, debían pasar a la sala del Djinn de inmediato. Así que se equipó con Baal, dejando deslumbrado a Gabriel, y se dispuso a romper la puerta con dicho ataque, pese a las quejas del general peliblanco.

En cambio el resultado no fue el esperado, pues todos fueron transportados de forma extraña directamente al lugar que esperaban. La cámara del Djinn. Donde este se presentó ante ellos, como Zepar. Aquel pequeño genio de características muy llamativas y curiosas, no tardo en exponer sus argumentos de quien aspiraba a ser rey, pues sin duda, se había percatado de que Sinbad sería el elegido por quienes lo acompañaban, así que opto por desafiarlos a todos. Comentando que la prueba seria para sus aliados. Gabriel se hecho a un lado, junto a Sinbad tras recomendación de este, y aquel extraño circo dirigido por el ser al que llamaban genio, comenzó. La primera pelea fue para Hinahoho y Mistoras, probando quien de los dos sería la espada del rey. Una pelea ardua y fuerte, que desencadeno los poderes del contenedor familiar de Sinbad y los empato, al precio de dejarlos inconscientes. Gabriel corrió junto al pelimorado, para ver cómo estaban y ayudar con sus dotes de medicina, lo mejor que pudiera. Pero aquel espíritu continuo con sus pruebas, estaba sugiriendo un vida o muerte entre Masrur y Jafar.

" _¿Realmente puede sugerir algo así? Tan poca importancia tienen las vidas humanas para el ser que habita estos lugares…"_ los pensamientos del peliblanco se agolpaban en su mirada, reflejando al genio en su iris negro.

Zepar comenzaba a impacientarse de que no se divirtieran a su modo. Jafar se quejó ante dicha prueba que estaba sugiriendo, en cambio, el Djinn le arremetió, echándole en cara su pasado. Fue cuando por primera vez, Gabriel escucho lo que ocultaba aquel niño. Un asesino, con más muertes a sus espaldas que años tenía. Pertenecía a la tropa de asesinos de Sham Lash. Había oído hablar de ellos en su viaje por el continente de Parthevia en los barrios más oscuros, pero realmente nunca se creyó aquella historia. Niños nacidos para matar, sin oportunidad de elegir. _"Diversion en la muerte"_ comento Zepar. Era imposible, Jafar, no. Aquel niño más bien, no podía sentir diversión en matar a nadie. Había sido amable con su hermana, se preocupaba por las decisiones de Sinbad y no había negado la ayuda a su reino. Jafar no era un asesino, pues él había conocido la mirada de auténticos asesinos sin aprecio por la vida humana, pero aquel odioso espíritu no dejaba de gritarlo y molestar. Apretó los puños sin bajar la vista del suelo donde intentaba ayudar a Mistoras, cuando sintió la mano de Sinbad sobre su hombro. El peliblanco miro al joven, que con determinación y una sonrisa, desafiaba a Zepar con la mirada.

Masrur, al igual que el resto, se cansó de las acusaciones a su compañero y no dudo en lanzarse contra él, cortándole la cabeza. Pero Zepar no podía morir dentro del calabozo, así que enfadado, opto por usar sus poderes. Recayendo sobre Masrur, poseyendo el cuerpo del muchacho. El poder del titiritero. Que no dudo en usar para saltar y atacar a Jafar, forzando el comienzo de aquella pelea a muerte que tanto quería. La situación realmente se volvió muy difícil, el poder que poseía Masrur era muy superior a cualquier humano, usado y movido por Zepar. Jafar no tardo en estar contra las cuerdas, con un corte importante en el brazo y numerosos en el resto del cuerpo. Comprimiendo el aire que generaba en los golpes, podía atacar como si fuera cuchillas. Gabriel grito el nombre del peliblanco junto a los demás de la compañía que observan en aquel último ataque que Masrur se disponía a lanzar contra él, con la dificultad de que ya apenas podía moverse. Pero el pequeño asesino, con su ingenio, tendió una trampa que le permitió usar el poder de su contenedor familiar, atrapando a su compañero y dejándolo inconsciente. En cambio el juego de aquel espíritu no quedaba ahí, pues segundos después, recobro el conocimiento pero seguía dentro de Masrur.

Desde el lugar apartado donde los demás observaban la escena, pudieron ver lo que ocurría. Aquello no acabaría con algo así, uno de los dos debía morir. A ojos de Gabriel, todo paso mucho más rápido de lo que podía permitir a su cuerpo reaccionar. Jafar se giró para hablarle a Sinbad, con una sonrisa sincera, antes de clavarse su cuchilla en el pecho.

" _Nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre la vida humana."_

Gabriel hecho a correr, junto a los demás, pero adelantándose. Se acercó al pequeño, mientras aquella frase se escapaba de su memoria observando el cuerpo. Coloco dos de sus dedos sobre el cuello, sorprendido pero impasible. Mientras todo a su alrededor se movía a velocidad de vértigo, él se afano en socorrer las heridas del pequeño, escuchando de fondo como Drakon anunciaba que estaba muerto y nada se podía hacer por Jafar. Sintió de lejos como Sinbad se enfrentaba a Zepar, con gran enfado, pero él tan solo se afanaba en tapar las heridas para que dejaran de sangrar, esperando realmente a que aquel truco funcionará mientras su cabeza se perdía en sus pensamientos. Trasportados a la visión de sus hermanas, fallecidas también. ¿De verdad el coste del mundo era tan poco para los humanos? ¿Todo había quedado expuesto a la magia y los calabozos? Cuando sintió como los ojos verdes de aquel niño se abrían lentamente, la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios le hizo volver allí. Un truco sin duda de maestro pero que no podía engañar a un alquimista, pues aquella fue la primera lección que aprendió en su primer viaje a las Aldeas Toran. Donde fue consiente de aprender a sobrevivir a cualquier precio. El pequeño general, se levantó sorprendiendo a todos y regañando con su acostumbrado tono a Sinbad, explicando lo que había pasado.

ꟷ No puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero eso no me impide rectificar mi futuroꟷ susurro el pequeño a Gabriel, arrodillado tras él, sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

Jafar no era ningún asesino. A los ojos del alquimista, estaba viendo un futuro muy diferente en la figura de aquel niño, que el que Zepar había descrito. Aquella era la fe de la humanidad. La que él nunca perdió, pese a todo y poco, que había visto. El horror de un Clan perdido y desaparecido por la magia. Los ideales de humanos aspirantes a cambiar el mundo. Eso era lo que vio en Sinbad y toda aquella compañía. Solo eran niños, pero sus corazones eran tan humanos como mismísimos adultos. Gabriel sonrió, encogiendo sus ojos negros que brillaron atravesados por un haz de luz fugaz.

Zepar se enfadó ante la osadía que Jafar había cometido, pero mirado desde una lógica humana y racional. Uno de los dos había muerto durante unos minutos, por lo que realmente habían pasado la prueba. Aquello había sido una rebeldía para el genio y enfadado grito que no reconocería a Sinbad como rey, por lo que amenazó con dejarlos para siempre dentro de aquel calabozo. Las subordinadas de la princesa Serendine no tardaron en entender los argumentos de Zepar y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes la propusieron como contenedor de rey. Serendine quería poder para recuperar su país, el Djinn de aquel calabozo lo tenía. Tras convencerle con determinación y admirado por la curiosidad de los humanos que despertaba en él. Sinbad y Serendine se enfrascaron en la última prueba del genio. Dos contenedores de rey luchando por poder en una batalla de ingenio y deseos.

Una batalla entre sus ideologías, con el corazón desnudo. Aquella era la última prueba, en el calabozo de Zepar.

ꟷΩꟷ

Sinbad había perdido. Ese había sido el resultado. Serendine había recibido el contenedor del rey tras una ardua pelea de corazón e ideales. Había hecho bien en acompañarles, pues lo que había presenciado era la realidad misma hecha palabras al viento. Incluso la disculpa de Zepar le dio a entender lo que llevaba tiempo pensado. El mundo donde había nacido era muy diferente desde que los calabozos aparecieron. No era real, no era humano. Era magia disfrazada de realidad. Guerras, discriminación, dolor, muerte y tristeza. Reyes, nobles y poder. Dos bandos muy diferenciados pero demasiado igualados de realidad. Pues no dejaban de ser humanos luchando por sus propios intereses. Serendine había desmontado completamente los argumentos de Sinbad haciendo titubear aquella balanza pero ¿era cierto que las ideas de Sinbad solo eran palabras vacías? ¿Un sueño idealizado y sin esperanza de ser realizado? No. Desde luego no era así. Bajaban por el ascensor de luz que imaginaba los trasportaría fuera del calabozo, con toda aquella aventura terminada. Sinbad no había dicho nada, sentado a escasos metros de ellos, desde entonces y habían sido separados de Serendine y Drakon que irían en otro haz de luz.

ꟷ Me alegro de haber venido.

Gabriel comento aquello tras escuchar el susurro de preocupación que Jafar había soltado con respecto a Sinbad, dejándole extrañado.

ꟷ Realmente creí que la determinación humana se había perdidoꟷ comentoꟷ La magia ha llegado a absorber tanto este mundo que no creí que hubiera sueños más allá del deseo de poder. Para mí nacer en un clan puramente humano con la habilidad de destacar y crecer tan solo con nuestros propios recursos de supervivencia, me hizo entender que nuestros sueños suponían una amenaza para la magia. Por eso nunca cuestione a los magos de Heliohapt que usados como asesinos en este reino, mataban para mantener el equilibrio entre ellos y nosotros.

ꟷ ¿A qué te refieres?ꟷ pregunto Mistoras.

ꟷ Ahora que lo dices, Narmes dijo que eras un alquimista. Nunca escuche algo asíꟷ comento Jafar, ganándose una sonrisa del peliblanco.

ꟷ La alquimia es un don creado de la curiosidad y el saber. Trasformar y experimentar con la materia dando resultados en diferentes campos como la química, la física o la astronomía. Mientras la magia no se cuestiona, la alquimia es tachada de aberración y locuraꟷ explicóꟷ Mi clan dio lugar a los curanderos, los escritores o los sabios. Nos mueve la curiosidad por el descubrimiento y la facilidad de aprender, sin miedo a arriesgar nuestra vidaꟷ bajo los ojos al suelo, apenado, pero no dejando de sonreírꟷ Quizás el don de mi clan sea una maldición por ser un obstáculo para la magia, pero realmente lo más increíble de nosotros mismos es el poder humano que albergamos. La convicción de luchar por lo que nos mueve.

Se incorporó del suelo donde se encontraba sentado, mirando a Jafar y los demás. Con Sinbad a sus espaldas. Y agarrándose el pecho, arrugando sus ropas, los miro con determinación.

ꟷ Pese a los argumentos de la princesa Serendine, en los ojos de Sinbad pude ver sus sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que en ningún momento dudaron o dejaron de existir. Sentimientos nacidos de lo más profundo de un corazón humano, con el dolor y las injusticias de una espada que los atravesaba. Crecemos en base a lo que vemos y vivimos, convirtiéndonos en lo que seremos mañana. Solo nosotros mismos tenemos derecho a decidir cómo vivirꟷ bajo la mano, desviando la mirada por el rabillo hacia Sinbadꟷ Ni un rey, ni un líder, ni tan siquiera la magia. Puede cambiar la convicción de nuestros sentimientos para luchar por los sueños a los que aspiramos. Si tienes un sueño, ya estas destinado a cambiar el mundo.

Jafar cerró los ojos, sonriendo por aquellas palabras. Los demás se miraron entre sí de igual forma, con una sonrisa. Ellos nunca dejarían de seguir y creer en su líder. El sueño de un rey que cambiaría el mundo, sin importar las palabras de la princesa Serendine o lo irreal que pudiera llegar a ser. Si no se intenta, no se determinará. Sinbad se incorporó del suelo, elogiando las palabras de Gabriel y afirmando por supuesto que continuarían su viaje por el Continente oscuro. Hacia la tierra natal de Masrur y su búsqueda de tierra para construir su país. Él no iba a rendirse. Animados por las palabras de su líder, todos gritaron de ánimo, mientras continuaban su espera para salir de ese calabozo. El peliblanco se acercó a la periferia de aquel haz de luz que los trasportaba, observando el exterior, como un enorme universo de estrellas.

ꟷ Realmente me gustaría ver crecer a mi hermana, estoy seguro de que llegará muy lejos en lo que se propongaꟷ susurro, al sentir como Jafar se le acercaba, observando también lo mismo que él.

ꟷ Estoy seguro de que será así.

ꟷ Apenas había cumplido los dos años cuando comenzó a leer e interesarse por los libros. Ya siendo un bebe apuntaba curiosidad por las cosas. Y me marche de casa sin preocuparme por ella, creyendo que estaría bien. Quiero cambiar eso, Jafar… ꟷ _"Por un mundo, en él que he sido incapaz de luchar"_ pensó.

Aquellas palabras, apenas entre los dos, se quedaron sumergidas en las falsas estrellas de aquel viaje, con una sonrisa en los labios del alquimista. Llegaron a su destino, algo mareados y conmocionados por el aterrizaje. En el lugar donde aparecieron, los demás que esperaron fuera, los recibieron. Sorprendidos de que todo saliera bien, tal como había dicho el líder de la compañía de Sindria. Ahora, con la decisión de ir a la tumba real para resolver el conflicto que rodeaba al trono de Heliohapt.

ꟷ Les dejo esto a ustedes, a partir de aquí, Sinbadꟷ Gabriel se giró al muchacho y le ofreció la mano.

ꟷ ¿No vendrás con nosotros a la tumba?ꟷ pregunto extrañado.

ꟷ Noꟷ desvió su mirada a Armakan y Narmes con una sonrisaꟷ Confiaré en las estrellas del desierto. Porque estoy seguro de que no se equivocarán…ꟷ tiro de él con la mano, acercándose a su oreja, para que nadie pudiera escucharleꟷ… rey de los siete mares.

Los ojos de Sinbad brillaron con una sonrisa de satisfacción, reflejándose en el iris negro del alquimista. Se despidió de todos, sin decir nada más pese a preguntarle Narmes si no les acompañaría, decidido a volver a casa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que aquellos viajeros abandonaran Heliohapt con un conflicto que comenzaba a llegar a su fin. Pues estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

ꟷΩꟷ

Dos días después, todo pareció resolverse en el reino de Heliohapt, al menos, los problemas que rodeaban a dichos protagonistas del conflicto. Armakan confió al príncipe Sharrkan a la compañía de Sindria y recientemente fundada Alianza de los siete mares. Como mejor opción para dicho reino, resolviendo el conflicto entre hermanos y confiado de que lo mejor para su hermano pequeño era la toma de aquella decisión. Las lágrimas sinceras e inocentes de Sharrkan no dejaban lugar a duda de los sentimientos que desde un primer momento quiso mostrar a todos. El trio tras la supuesta "maldición" del reino y demás problemas causados, con la reina Patra a la cabeza, fue detenido por la justicia de Heliohapt. Y sin duda, el inmenso poder de un contenedor de metal y el nivel al que el mundo fue expuesto por Sinbad y sus palabras, no dejaron duda en el corazón del rey de toda la realidad que suponía aquello. Decidido a conquistar el siguiente calabozo que apareciera en aquellas tierras, con la fiel promesa de Narmes siguiéndole a donde propusiera. Y así el día de la partida para la compañía, llegó….

ꟷ Eres un idiotaꟷ se escuchó de los labios de aquella niña, de alborotados cabellos negros que relucían al sol del mediodía.

Narmes entregaba el manuscrito de comercio con Heliohapt a Sinbad, en la puerta de palacio. La hermana pequeña del cónsul se mantenía a su lado, de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el pequeño Sharrkan que partiría con aquel extranjero, abandonando el reino.

ꟷ Más te vale hacerte fuerte para defender tus idealesꟷ comento desviando la mirada. Comprendía la decisión de su hermano, el rey, y a la que él no se había negado. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del heredero.

ꟷ La próxima vez que volvamos a vernos, te ganaré en batalla, Namelia.

ꟷ Estaré ansiosa por verlo.

Con una sonrisa radiante por parte de ambos niños y el brillo en sus iris verdes, la hermana del cónsul se giró para desaparecer por el pasillo de palacio. Seguida por la mirada de su hermano que no puedo evitar sonreír. Sinbad y Sharrkan se despidieron para bajar a la posada, donde se reunirían con los demás, que recogían las cosas de su estancia allí. El anciano jefe de la posada, un hombre bajito y canoso, a deducir por su edad ya que el cabello como característica de Heliohapt era blanco, los observaba recoger, para despedirles. Gabriel cargo una de las mochilas de la compañía del interior de la estancia y la puso a los pies de Hinahoho, adentrándose en su casa después.

ꟷ Muchas gracias por su visita muchachos, espero que todo les haya resultado agradableꟷ comento el anciano. Sphintus salió de la casa para colocarse a su lado, buscando con la mirada a Arel en cada rincón de la recepción.

ꟷ Gracias a ustedes y pedimos perdón por las molestias que hayamos podido causarꟷ respondió Jafar.

ꟷ ¡Jafar!ꟷ el peliblanco salió de la casa llamándole y se acercó a él, entregándole una carta perfectamente dobladaꟷ Esto es para ti. Me gustaría que la leyeras cuando salieras del Continente Oscuro.

El general agarro el sobre, observándolo con atención, pero no parecía albergar nada de suma importancia. Gabriel le dedico una sonrisa, encogiendo su negra mirada. Con una afirmación de cabeza, se guardó la carta y sonrió a los tres, despidiéndose. Recibiendo la despedida de aquella familia. Todos en la posada salieron a fuera para reunirse con Sinbad y Sharrkan, rumbo a la salida de Heliohapt y continuar su camino hacia el Norte. Ciudad natal de Masrur. La pequeña Arel salió de casa, corriendo como una exhalación pese al grito de su hermano, para alcanzarles. Grito el nombre de Jafar, ya ha varios metros de la posada. La pequeña se detuvo, jadeando y con una seguridad abrumadora en sus ojos negros, le tendió la mano. Dejo ver una piedra cristalizada en forma de gota de agua, tan roja como la misma sangre.

ꟷ La he hecho con la rosa del desierto, un mineral de nuestro reino. Es para tiꟷ Jafar sonrió y se agacho a la altura de Arel. Dejando que la pequeña le colocará la cadena alrededor de su cabeza, de forma que la piedra caía sobre su frente. Una bonita diadema con la finalidad de la piedraꟷ Trae buena suerte, a aquellos que ya han conocido los horrores de la muerteꟷ comento agarrándole las manos.

Jafar se perdió en los negros ojos de Arel, al igual que ella en sus verdes pupilas. Ninguno sabía bien a lo que se referían y menos podían leerse los ojos. No dejaban de ser niños dentro de sus corazones. Pero la situación les hizo sonreír desde el fondo de su pecho. Le acaricio el pelo con cariño y retomo su camino. Mientras ella corría a los brazos de su hermano que le había seguido, y allí arriba despedía con la mano a la compañía de Sindria. La alianza de los siete mares que se fundía con el horizonte del desierto, bajo un arduo sol. Poniendo fin a una nueva aventura para ellos y un nuevo comienzo para los que dejaban atrás.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Se que no esta explicado bien el tipo de personaje y ciencia alquimista que quiero crear con mis personajes. Pero todo ello esta mejor desarrollado en la historia de Arel. Esto es solo un comienzo, Gabriel está de paso para lo que será ella. En cuanto a la situación en el calabozo. Super recomendada la batalla de Sinbad y Serendine. Para mí, la mejor batalla que tiene el manga de **Sinbad no bouken**. He descrito esa parte por encima para no estropearla, ya que Gabriel solo era un espectador, para la decisión que tomo con Jafar, y la batalla de Sinbad es mejor leerla del manga para que te atrape por completo jajaja Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo IV

_Capítulo IV_

La noche cayó, en aquel día en el que Sinbad y la compañía de Sindria abandonó Heliohapt. El viento agito las cortinas de la cama. Un manto de estrellas iluminaba el cielo, brillando con fuerza sobre el reino. Gabriel acariciaba los cabellos de Armakan perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada en el techo. Tras la entrada del alquimista por la ventana y breves palabras. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por la pasión contenida de aquellos días, sobre las finas sabanas de aquella cama bajo una noche oscura. Ahora, abrazados, guardaban silencio. Armakan sentía que había acabado una guerra de agotamiento sobre sus hombros, pero ahora le esperaba mucho más trabajo para sacar el reino adelante. Rey o no, Heliohapt debía prosperar. Ahora más que nunca. Acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Gabriel dibujando suaves círculos con la yema del dedo. Aunque se negará a evitarlo, su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. Entre lo nuevo y lo viejo. Pues ahora más que nunca, sentía que llegaba un final que se negaría a aceptar. La muerte de la persona que amaba. Odiaba lo injusta que estaba siendo la vida, cuando todo parecía ir en buena dirección.

ꟷ Todo va a estar bienꟷ susurro el alquimista, como adivinando los pensamientos del rey.

ꟷ No sabré que decir o como mirarte cuando llegue el momento en que tus ojos se cierren para no volver a abrirseꟷ comento levantando la mirada para cruzarse con sus negros ojos, recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte.

ꟷ ¿Recuerdas el día en que dije que me marcharía por un año al sur del continente?

ꟷ Como iba a olvidarlo…

 _Flashback_

 _Tres jóvenes de escalonada edad corrían por las calles desiertas de Heliohapt, con la madrugada sobre sus hombros. Reían alocados y divertidos por haber escapado de la pelea de aquella noche ocasionada en la taberna donde se reunían a cenar una vez al mes. Llegaron al Palacio real jadeando sobre sus rodillas y cintura, pero sin dejar de reír._

ꟷ Eso ha sido por los pelos…ꟷ _comento Narmes, el más serio del grupo. Resultando raro que no se quejará por el lio en el que se habían metido._

 _Gabriel sonrió a los dos amigos y le sugirió subir al tejado del Palacio, donde innumerables noches en las que resultaba imposible escaparse a sus dos amigos, se reunían. Para él no suponía ningún problema, estaba bien dotado y acostumbrado a las alturas. Armakan no tardo en adaptarse, sobre todo por lo maravilloso que le parecía las noches allí arriba, escuchando las historias y sabiduría de su amigo sobre las luces del cielo. Y Narmes, temeroso de las alturas, siempre acababa quejándose pero nunca se negaba si aquellos subían, pues realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Fuera de las normas estrictas de la realeza. Se acomodaron en el tejado, subiendo por la ventana del cuarto de Armakan con la noche sobre ellos. Sin decir nada más. Gabriel sentado entre sus dos amigos._

ꟷ Voy a irme de viajeꟷ _los dos amigos se miraron entre sí y luego posaron su confusa mirada en élꟷ_ Me marcho durante un año a las Aldeas Toran, al sur del Continente.

ꟷ ¿Iras solo? ¡Es una locura, Gabriel!ꟷ _comento Narmes_ ꟷ El desierto está lleno de peligros y apenas tienes…

ꟷ Será un gran viaje para empezarꟷ _le corto, sin apartar la mirada del cielo como hasta ahoraꟷ_ Estoy destinado a viajar mucho más lejos, por los continentes del mundo, me pregunto… que será lo que esconde aquellas tierras.

 _Se encogió las piernas con los brazos, mirando al horizonte con la mirada encogida. Sus ojos negros apenas se distinguían en la oscuridad, pero brillaban con fuerza. Narmes siguió reprochando la locura que suponía aquello, advirtiéndole de los peligros fuera de Heliohapt. Incluso agregando anécdotas que su padre le relataba de sus viajes de estado, pero él se mantenía callado, con la sonrisa fija en el horizonte y las estrellas. Armakan no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo unos segundos y devolver la vista al mismo lugar que él. Era extraño pero no sentía pena, ni miedo de aquellos peligros que relataba Narmes. Sentía alegría, jubilo, de pensar en las mil historias que traería para contarle de aquellas tierras. Él, esclavo del Palacio y la vida real, soñaba con salir de Heliohapt algún día, pero mientras ese momento llegaba. Incluso dudando de que algún día pudiera cumplir dicho sueño. Gabriel era su libertad. Las alas sin miedo de un luchador, una persona sin temor con la curiosidad en sus venas y la sonrisa siempre sobre sus labios. Le resultaba increíble pensar así pero aquello era lo que su corazón le decía._

ꟷ Te… te voy a echar de menos _ꟷ comento._

 _Narmes guardo silencio tras aquel comentario y con pena, desvió la mirada al frente. Gabriel no dejo de sonreír._

ꟷ Mirad al cielo, sobre nosotrosꟷ _ambos jóvenes hicieron caso a sus palabras y levantaron la vista sobre sus cabezas. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cieloꟷ_ Mientras podamos observar las mismas estrellas todas las noches, siempre estaremos juntos. No importa si nos separa un continente, un río o un linaje. Nuestros corazones le pertenecen a las estrellas desde el primer momento que nos sentamos los tres a observarlas.

 _Narmes y Armakan se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Por parte del futuro cónsul real, una gran risa se escapó de sus labios. Las ocurrencias de su amigo siempre le hacían reír, aunque en el fondo, sabía bien que aquello era lo que le hacía especial y siempre le uniría a él. Gabriel se contagió de aquella risa nacida desde el fondo más inocente de aquel joven amigo y rodeando a los dos con los brazos, los atrajo hacía él. Sonriendo con la risa en sus gargantas, el tiempo cayo y una estrella fugaz, cruzo el cielo del desierto aquella noche._

 _Fin Flashback_

 _ꟷ_ Acabaste repitiendo aquella despedida por dos veces más. Y en la última, simplemente repetimos lo que ya sabíamos que saldría de tus labiosꟷ comento el rey sentándose sobre la cama, con la espalda en la pared que hacía de cabecero.

ꟷ Pues entonces ya está todo dichoꟷ rio imitándoleꟷ Aunque sea un viaje sin previsión de vuelta, nunca me iré del todo mientras viva en los corazones de las personas que me quieren.

ꟷ Y en las estrellasꟷ finalizo Armakan con seriedad pero sin poder evitar soltar una enorme carcajada al escucharse.

Gabriel le imito, sin dejar de observarle. Su corazón estaba henchido de felicidad en aquel momento. No importaba lo que viniera después. En aquel momento estaba riéndose desde el fondo de su estómago junto a la persona que más quería en el mundo, desde el primer momento que lo supo. Su mejor amigo, su confidente, su mitad prisionera sin alas para volar pero con la seguridad de que volaría algún día. Porque tenía una vida por delante ahora más que nunca. Una vida con sabor a un nuevo comienzo. Se atrevería con un calabozo, reforzaría la alianza y traería prosperidad y buen hacer al reino de Heliohapt, con las mejores decisiones. Volcaría todo aquello en su hermano, porque él sabía cuándo debía retirarse y comenzar a vivir. Le había echado mucho de menos. En la infinidad de amaneceres que presencio sobre las aguas del continente, en los atardeceres de las grandes ciudades y en las frías noches en los verdes prados que tuvo que cruzar. Pero había vuelto para morir en sus brazos, como siempre soñó que lo haría desde aquel primer beso. Y no podía ser más feliz. Le agarro las mejillas con suavidad y se dejó caer en sus labios, acallando las risas del ambiente.

Cambiando los minutos de aquella noche por besos y las horas por caricias.

Una semana después de la partida de Sinbad y compañía, tras aquella noche. Gabriel cayó en cama, esperando el final.

ꟷΩꟷ

Acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña Arel con suavidad y algo de trabajo en el esfuerzo. Apenas le quedaban ya fuerzas para actos así, pero se negaba a no hacerlo. Su hermana lloraba con fuerza tumbada sobre su pecho, acallando los gritos y sollozos contra él. Sus cansados ojos sonreían con ternura y cariño. Iba a estar bien, confiaba en ello. Era una niña muy fuerte desde el primer momento que la tuvo en sus brazos, y tenía una vida de salud y alegrías por delante, lo sabía bien. Sphintus observaba a los dos hermanos desde la puerta, con las lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas y la tristeza en su rostro. Era un niño que intentaba mantener la compostura en un vano intento de no echarse a llorar junto a Arel. Aunque apenas conocía a Gabriel, el cariño había sido innegable hacia él y su abuelo desde el primer momento.

ꟷ Todo va a estar bien, pequeñaꟷ susurro con esfuerzoꟷ Ahora te cuidare desde mucho más lejos, pero siempre estaré a tu lado.

La pequeña levanto el rostro, para mirarle. Las lágrimas habían empapado completamente sus mejillas y apenas se distinguía sus ojos negros entre las mojadas pestañas. Grito de nuevo que no quería que se muriera, tenían aún mucho que estudiar y prometió que la llevaría en su próximo viaje. Gabriel le acaricio la mejilla y sonriendo no dijo nada más. La tela de la puerta se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a Armakan.

ꟷ Ve con Sphintus y descansa un rato.

Aunque no dudo en negarse entre sollozos incontrolables, el pequeño nombrado la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella, con suavidad, para levantarla y salir del cuarto. El rey observo como los dos pequeños pasaban a su lado, marchándose. Se acercó junto a la cama de Gabriel y se arrodillo para sentarse a su lado, donde minutos antes había estado Arel. Le agarro de la mano, sin decir nada y sonrió. Entre ambos, ya estaba todo dicho.

ꟷ ¿Recuerdas el primer beso que te di? Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en aquel momentoꟷ susurro.

Aquella confesión le hizo sonreír desde el corazón, dejando que varias lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos. Después de todo, Gabriel si había sentido miedo ante algo así, contrario a lo que siempre dejaba ver, y pensar que fue en aquel momento, le hizo recordar lo que atesoraba en el corazón como un diamante en bruto. Su primer beso…

 _Flashback_

 _Ambos jóvenes, Armakan y Gabriel, se encontraban sobre el tejado del Palacio, con el sol a punto de caer. Aquel mismo día había vuelto de su primer viaje por las Aldeas Toran y tenía mil cosas que contarles a sus amigos. Después de un año sin verles, no podía negar que les había echado de menos. Pero sin duda había vuelto completamente renovado. Narmes no pudo acompañarlos aquella noche por órdenes de su padre y aunque su amigo era quien peor lo estaba pasando. Ellos dos también sufrían por él, poco podían hacer ante las ordenes reales o de un padre estricto. Llevaban varios minutos en silencio, tan solo observando el horizonte y como el sol caía despreocupado sobre el desierto. Heliohapt era tan pequeño desde allí arriba._

ꟷ Te he echado de menosꟷ _comento el alquimista, sin despegar la vista de enfrente. Armakan le miro extrañado pero no tardo en sonreírꟷ_ Ojalá pudieras viajar conmigo, desearía enseñarte en persona la infinidad de bellezas que tiene el mundo.

ꟷ Algún día…

ꟷ Algún díaꟷ _repitió él, mirándole._

 _Apoyados sobre aquel tejado, coloco su mano sobre la de él, enlazando sus dedos. Aunque sonreía esperando la reacción de su amigo, no podía evitar el leve temblor que aquel momento corría por sus dedos._

ꟷ Armakan, vente conmigo _ꟷ el rey le miro extrañadoꟷ_ Escápate del Palacio y viajemos juntos. Sin normas, sin realeza, solo tú y yo _ꟷ aquella idea loca sorprendió a su amigo pero sus palabras se habían movido acorde a lo que en aquel momento querían sentir sus labios._

ꟷ Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Gabriel. Además ¿Qué pasará con Narmes? Está en la misma situación que yo y menos culpa tiene de eso….

 _Sugirió a su amigo que también se viniera él. Los tres viajando por el mundo, rompiendo las fronteras de aquel reino, visitando y descubriendo todo cuanto le limitaban. Sonaba fantástico, pero no dejaba de ser un sueño sin futuro. Pues sabía que Armakan nunca renunciaría a su destino por sueños inciertos, aunque sus ojos gritaran que sí. Los dos rieron, por aquella ocurrencia. Omitiendo la verdad pero puros de alegría por poder estar juntos de nuevo. En medio de aquella risa, Gabriel acaricio el rostro del peliblanco y sin pensárselo dos veces, se dejó caer sobre sus labios. Ahogando la risa y sorprendiendo al rey. Un beso corto, dulce e inexperto. Pero que le hizo dejarse llevar, escondiendo su mano en los alborotados cabellos del alquimista para atraerlo hacia él, sin saber bien porqué._

ꟷ Lo siento… yo…ꟷ _se separó unos milímetros de él, apoyando su frente contra la suya, perdiéndose en los verdes ojos de Armakan_ ꟷ No quería marcharme sin que lo supieras, pero al final no fui capaz. Me jure que al volver lo haría.

 _El sol se escondió al fin, oscureciendo el cielo sobre ellos. El rey sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él sin permitirle reaccionar o decir nada más. No había nada más que decir entre los dos._

 _Fin Flashback_

ꟷ Aunque mis besos hablaran por mí nunca te lo he dicho pero… te quiero Armakan.

Las lágrimas estallaron en sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas de forma injusta y traicionera. No quería despedirse de él, no quería decirle adiós aunque lo hubiera aceptado. No quería. Con las lágrimas mojando su rostro, se agacho junto a él y agarrando su mejilla, le beso. Un beso corto, sincero, con todo lo que quería decir y no podía. Pues las palabras ya no le salían de su boca. Solo quería evitar aquello, esperar un milagro y qué, completamente sano y rebosante de salud, se levantara de aquella cama y volviera a refugiarlo en sus brazos. Como un niño perdido. Pero los ojos de Gabriel estaban por cerrarse del todo. Sintió como la mano que agarraba perdía fuerza, dejándose caer. Así que apoyo su frente en la suya y antes de que aquellos ojos negros, débiles y apenas abiertos, le miraran por última vez, susurro lo que tantas veces había repetido a su oído en aquellas noche bajo las sabanas y despedidas bajo las estrellas.

ꟷ Te quiero, Gabriel.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, el alquimista cerró los ojos. Ya no los volvería a abrir y las lágrimas de Armakan y Arel, caerían como lluvia de estrellas sobre su frio cuerpo. Un día después de aquella despedida, Gabriel murió….

Las estrellas aquella noche brillaron con fuerza sobre el desierto y Heliohapt. Estrellas que formaban hermosas figuras que tan infinidad de veces contó sobre aquel tejado. El reino prosperó tal como se esperaba, Armakan conquisto un calabazo, reforzó la alianza de los siete mares dirigida por Sinbad y los problemas reales llegaron a su fin, pues Sharrkan tomaría el trono años más tarde. Le echaba de menos en cada rincón de su día a día, pero el tiempo siguió avanzando y la vida con él.

Noche tras noche, como costumbre desde su muerte, se sentaba sobre la repisa de la ventana de su cuarto, con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared, a observar las estrellas. Narmes se colaba en silencio, cuando volvía de sus viajes de embajada, cerraba la puerta tras decir y se sentaba frente a él en aquella ventana. Ambos lo echaban de menos. Pero las estrellas del desierto le recordaban que siempre estaría con ellos y sonreírle cada noche a ellas, sentados en aquella ventana, les recordaba que en el cielo los aguardaba él, con su singular sonrisa, sus ojos negros y los brazos abiertos.

Para volverse a reencontrar en un huequecito de aquel enorme cielo.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿y fin? Por su puesto que no jajaja Pero por ahora, la historia de Gabriel y Armakan queda aquí. Al final le he cogido mucho cariño a Gabriel y me dolió hacerle esto, pero lo quería así. Estoy muy contenta con esta historia. Ahora a ver como me queda la de Arel... Habrá un epílogo así que aun no esta acabada. Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Y gracias por leer!


	6. Epílogo

_Epilogo_

El reino de Sindria fue creado varios años después de aquel hecho, en una pequeña pero acogedora isla en los mares. Aquel mismo año de su fundación y prosperidad, ya todos habían crecido, enfrascados en sus tareas y su vida. No mucho, aun les quedaba crecer hasta lo que les llevaría ser reconocidos mucho más en la historia de aquel mundo. Pero se habían estabilizado y en el poco tiempo que sacaban para ellos, se encontraba ahora mismo Jafar. El brazo derecho de Sinbad y general de Sindria. Entro en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, agotado de aquel día y tantos asuntos de estado por arreglar y a los que dedicarse. Tras unos minutos se levantó acercándose al escritorio donde solía trabajar sus horas extras, aunque Sinbad le regañara en ocasiones, y agarro uno de los pergaminos del montón de su derecha. Al buscar una pluma para escribir, abrió el primer cajón y al levantarla, la vio. Aquella carta. Carta que no leyó tras salir del Continente Oscuro como prometió, enfrascado en el trabajo y la vida que llevaba.

La agarro observándola.

El tiempo había pasado y realmente no se explicaba porque no la había leído aún. ¿Tiempo? ¿Olvido? ¿Miedo, quizás? No, no podía ser miedo. Gabriel se la entrego con su mítica sonrisa y confianza. Como gritándole algo que no entendió bien. Sus pensamientos derivaron a aquel hombre ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Imagino que viajando por los continentes, en quien sabe qué lugar o situación. De seguro acompañada de la pequeña Arel, que ya no sería tan pequeña. Aún conservaba el jabón que le regalo, y aquella piedra que adornaba su vestuario oficial. Le gustaron aquellos detalles. Sonrió y con dicha sonrisa volvió a la cama, sentándose sobre ella se acomodó en el cabecero y abrió el sobre, desplegando la carta. Ahora sí que la leería y le respondería, hacía tiempo que no escribía una carta amiga.

" _Querido Jafar:_

 _Quizás ese no sea el mejor modo de empezar una carta en donde intentare volcar el deseo que alberga mi corazón, pues apenas me conoces de unos días, pero siento que ya serás parte de Heliohapt para toda una vida. Y si perteneces al desierto y sus estrellas, ya eres parte de mí. Sí, perdona las confianzas pero a veces me pierden mis creencias. Extranjeros que han cambiado el rumbo y la vida de los que me rodean. De mi pueblo, de mi familia y de la persona que amo. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy al destino por este giro que nos puso delante y lo mejor era empezar dándoos las gracias. Gracias por darme esperanza en la humanidad, en este mundo._

 _Gracias por mostrarme un futuro diferente al que se lee en los ojos de las gentes del Continente y gracias, quizás, por el gran futuro que os espera a ti y a la Alianza de los Siete Mares."_

El general sonrió tras aquel primer párrafo.

" _Debería dejarme de rodeos, pero realmente no sé cómo decir esto…. Jafar, cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré vivo. Pues la muerte llamo a mi puerta hace varios meses y poco a poco me ha ido arrebatando el aliento para seguir adelante. Por eso regrese a mi tierra tras cuatro años de viaje. Para morir con mi última familia de sangre, mis amigos, las personas que me acogieron, y morir en brazos de la persona que tiene mi corazón. Por mucho que intente pedir que no se lloré por mí, sé que es inevitable en los que me rodean._

 _Pero este viaje, sin regreso, solo es otra de mis aventuras._

 _Lo que aflige mi corazón y gana mi pena, es mi hermana. Mi pequeña Arel. Como habrás podido deducir, quedará sola en este mundo. A mecer de sus desgracias, tormentas y alegrías, a partes iguales. Susurre a la magia de aquel calabozo que quería cambiar eso, quiero darle una seguridad. Saber que estará bien. No tardará en emprender su viaje, no podré saber con qué edad o en qué momento, pero lo hará. Un viaje con más peligros que fortunas, porque por desgracia, este mundo es así. Sé que lo que rodeará a Sinbad y a todos vosotros es buena fortuna, fortuna de la supervivencia, la fuerza y la convicción de vuestros sueños y lo que quiero pedirte es precisamente eso…_

 _Jafar, quiero que seas el protector de Arel._

 _Cuando te vi en aquella batalla, cuando escuche tu historia pero tus ojos me gritaron por dentro lo que duerme en tu corazón, supe que tú y solo tú, debías ser su guía. Protégela, Jafar. Guíala por este mundo para que lo recorra sin miedo a sus pasos. Hazla fuerte. Ella lo es, más que ninguna. Lleva la sangre de un Clan ligado a la pura supervivencia de la especie humana, pero dicha fuerza debe ser entrenada y cultivada con esmero para que brote. Yo ya no puedo hacerlo, aunque me hubiera gustado verla crecer y estar ahí cuando corone sus victorias. Ya no podré hacerlo. Mi tiempo se ha acabado. Por eso te lo pido a ti, Jafar. Como un deseo escrito en esta carta que igual ni puedas leer, un deseo que no podre ver si cumples o rechazas, pero debo intentarlo aunque solo queden palabras._

 _Las estrellas son un buen lugar al que viajar cuando reciba a la muerte y dicen que desde allí se puede contemplar todo lo que ocurre abajo. Así que aun que no pueda verlo, sé que llegareis muy lejos. Tú, Sinbad, Arel, Heliohapt… Será una vista preciosa del mundo al que aspiráis._

 _Cuídala por mi Jafar._

 _Con cariño, Gabriel. El alquimista."_

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al acabar aquella carta. No sabía por qué, resbalaban mojándole los labios sin control ninguno. Gabriel había muerto. Poco después de salir ellos de Heliohapt, pero nadie de allí había dicho nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie le había comunicado nada? Sería que así lo quería, pero se sentía un idiota. Un idiota por haber dejado que el tiempo le consumiera sin echar cuentas a aquella carta en la que no solo le daba una noticia, sino que le pedía un último deseo. Obvio que no se negaría. Ahora Sindria era lugar para todos y no dudaba en que la idea complacería a Sinbad. Él se haría cargo de Arel y la protegería, convirtiéndola en una persona fuerte y capaz de todo lo que se proponga. Era un reto, un reto que su corazón acogía con fuerza pues más que nunca ahora había crecido. No solo era un general de Sindria, era una persona fuerte en sus deseos y determinaciones.

Dejo la carta sobre la cama y corrió de nuevo a sentarse sobre el escritorio secándose las mejillas, a escribir una carta que mañana mismo al salir el sol enviaría con el primer barco que zarpará. Una respuesta. Una petición. Un deseo de protección. En apenas unos minutos la tenía acabada. Pues las palabras brotaron de su corazón como sus mismos sentimientos. Soltó un largo suspiro sonriendo y se asomó a la ventana, ya más relajado. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza sobre el país que tanto trabajo les había costado levantar, pero ahora sabía que una en especial brillaba con más fuerza que nunca, observándole.

A partir de aquel día, todo sería diferente en una pequeña parte de su vida y su corazón.

ꟷΩꟷ

Un joven de cabellos blancos, de nueve años, con una pequeña serpiente rodeada al cuello y una energía arrolladora, entro en la casa junto a la posada gritando el nombre de la joven que vivía allí. Su abuelo le informo que no estaba y echo a correr de nuevo para dirigirse a donde seguro la encontraría sin falta, la biblioteca. Concretamente en el camino de palmeras que llevaba al rio y daba a las espaldas del edificio, donde le gustaba leer sin que nadie le molestará. Sphintus llego jadeando, sobre sus rodillas, la observo esperando recobrar el aliento. La joven de cabellos blancos, misma edad y ojos negros, leía enfrascada en aquel libro, que ya no resultaba enorme para su tamaño. Aunque fuera solo nueve años, ambos habían crecido notablemente.

ꟷ Arel, tienes una carta urgenteꟷ comento el peliblanco, enseñando el sobre naranja de su mano.

Los correos urgentes se mandaban en aquel color, para asegurar que se leyeran de inmediato. La joven lo agarro y en apenas unos segundo la leyó tras abrirla. Abrió la boca sorprendida, pero enseguida la alegría le brillo en los ojos. Miro a su hermano adoptivo, que aguardaba impaciente a que le contará.

ꟷ Es de Jafar. Los extranjeros. ¡Quiere que me marche a Sindria con él para enseñarme!ꟷ grito emocionada.

En su mayoría por haber recibido una carta de aquel muchacho de su niñez y sobretodo sin saber con exactitud lo que significaba aquello. Un viaje, un país, Jafar. Todo eso le esperaba fuera de las fronteras de Heliohapt con apenas nueve años. Se lanzó al cuello de su hermano para abrazarle con fuerza, emocionada. Cinco años después de la muerte de su hermano, su vida iba a cambiar. Fuera de aquellas fronteras, de su tierra, de su familia adoptiva. Quizás, la última de su Clan.

Su viaje… iba a comenzar.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Y fin. Ahora ya sí. La historia de Gabriel y Armakan queda aquí. La verdad que estoy super contenta y orgullosa de ella. La escribí con esfuerzo y corazón intentando plasmar la idea que tenia y bueno, creo que ha quedado decente jajaja No tardaré en ponerme con la de Arel, ahora que me estoy releyendo el manga de nuevo -que lentas van las salidas en España de los tomos :(- Así que espero que os guste igual.

¡Gracias por haber leído -en especial a mis niñas de tw- y los reviews!


End file.
